


It's September, Baby

by buckysawsteve



Series: ficlets [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysawsteve/pseuds/buckysawsteve
Summary: Steve does something nice for Bucky.Bucky is obtuse.





	It's September, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> When writing in Bucky's POV becomes to reflexive, that you don't even notice that this piece of writing isn't something you can use for the Happy Steve Bingo until it's too late. So, instead of just tossing it aside, I am going to post it. It's nothing great... I would consider it more practice writing than anything. Something to get the creative juices flowing again. Either way, I hope you enjoy it. It's 400+ words of me writing crap lol.

Summer still hung in the air, plastering shirts to sweat slicked skin and making everything generally annoying. He hated it; like honest to God hated it, but he wasn’t about to ruin it for the rest of the summer loving folks out there. He used to think Steve was one of them. _He_ had been one of them up until, well, today.

Bucky leaded back, dropping his head back against the brick wall of their small brownstone house that they could barely afford but somehow managed to pull it of, and listened as Steve muttered to himself about how it wouldn’t hurt Bucky to help.

It would though, Bucky was certain of that. So instead, he watched.

“You know it’s barely even September, right?” Bucky asked, brow raised as Steve placed yet another pumpkin on the steps. Where the hell did he even get them anyway?

Steve glanced up, shrugged. “So?”

“It’s a little early to be decorating for Halloween, don’t you think?”

“It’s festive,” Steve said as he stepped back to examine his work. “It’s not necessarily about Halloween.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “It’s exactly about Halloween, Stevie.”

Steve ignored him as he adjusted one of the smaller pumpkins before he deemed it good enough and joined Bucky on the steps. “You don’t like it?”

There was a slight pout to his lips, one that told Bucky that the little shit was just pulling his damn leg. He shifted, threw his arm around Steve’s boney shoulders and tugged him closer. “You know I like it,” he said, pressing his forehead against the side of Steve’s head. “I just think you are kind of a weirdo.”

Steve huffed and shoved Bucky. “You’re a real jerk, you know that? Too damn obtuse to realize I did this for _you_.”

“For me?” Bucky asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Sure, he loved Halloween; loved making coordinating costumes despite Steve’s protests. But he has never gone out of his way to, well, decorate. Maybe because the apartments they had rented in the past had been shitholes, maybe because decorating felt a little too domesticated for him. Okay, maybe up until Steve, he had a whole truckload of issues he didn’t want to acknowledge. Decorating made things… real, you know? Stable, safe.

Bucky never had any of these things, and here Steve was – making the tiniest of fucking gestures and Bucky was too blind to see it. To appreciate it. He swallowed, hard; suddenly overcome with emotion.

It wasn’t always like this – the two of them, a quaint brownstone apartment that had pictures on the damn wall. He never wanted it. No, that wasn’t right. He had never known how to have it… until Steve.

“Stevie,” he whispered, not quite sure what he should say.

But Steve, like always, got it. “Just say you like the pumpkins, jerk.”

Bucky laughed. “I like the pumpkins.”


End file.
